


Recueil Apocryphe

by Temi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Cerisiers, Coulisses, Drama, Havane, Libellule, Lys, M/M, Migraine, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: Certains diront que ces histoires ne sont pas authentiques : des mercenaires ninjas, criminels de surcroît, ne font pas dans le sentiment. Recueil de sept textes courts sur le pairing Itachi/Nagato.
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 3





	1. Cerisiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot de ce chapitre, c'est "Cerisiers".  
> L'histoire se passe dans l'entredeux Naruto et Naruto Shippuden.

Il ne leur avait fallu que trente minutes pour exécuter le contrat. Itachi finit par lever les yeux vers le ciel, au milieu du jardin. Le vent qui se levait faisait virevolter les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers, balayant l'atmosphère d'un doux parfum dont il s'enivra rien qu'un instant, fermant les paupières, laissant un sourire naître à la commissure de ses lèvres, ses cils frôlant son visage constellé de gouttes brunâtres et séchées.

Le kimono qu'il portait, brodé aux armoiries de la famille qu'il avait infiltrée, n'était plus aussi blanc, à présent qu'il avait exécuté le contrat. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, laissant des traînées rouges dans le dos de son vêtement au fur et à mesure que le vent les agitait.

Chacun des six Pain qui encerclaient Itachi arrêta tout mouvement, laissant les corps s'avachir à ses pieds. Les rinnegans examinaient le renégat de Konoha avec attention et, à des kilomètres de là, le véritable Pain oublia de respirer un instant, alors qu'il reconstituait l'image en entier.

Nagato ferma les paupières à son tour, pour mieux admirer la sérénité qui se dégageait du jeune adulte, ce contraste poignant avec le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds et, le souffle court, il se surprit à le désirer, comme il n'avait jamais désiré quiconque auparavant, pas même Yahiko. Il voulut le tenir contre lui, le serrer fort, à l'en broyer peut-être, l'étouffer avec douceur, le mordre avec tendresse, l'embrasser brutalement. Ne jamais le laisser partir.

Ça ne dura qu'un instant, aussi éphémère que la floraison des fleurs de cerisiers.

La seconde d'après, les six Pain se remettaient en marche pour aller collecter la prime.


	2. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot du jour était "Coulisses"  
> Cette histoire se passe peu de temps après l'entrée d'Itachi dans Akatsuki. Il a entre 14 et 15 ans.

Il avait fallu quelques mois à Itachi, après son infiltration dans l'organisation de Madara, pour gagner la confiance de ses pairs. Ce n'était qu'à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé à relâcher leur surveillance qu'il avait laissé ses sharingans balayer Pain, retenant avec difficulté une grimace écœurée quand il avait compris que le Pain qui les dirigeait tous était un cadavre animé par du chakra : la nécromancie et tout ce qui tournait autour le révulsaient au plus haut point.

Quelques semaines après, il parvint à dépasser son dégoût, mû par une curiosité pas seulement dictée par son envie d'accomplir sa mission. À vrai dire, à titre tout à fait personnel, le rinnegan l'intriguait. C'était une pupille de légende, il n'avait jamais cru la voir un jour en vrai et, pire encore, devoir en percer le secret pour espérer la contrer.

Que six personnes différentes, bien qu'elles aient des traits semblables, puissent être dotées d'une telle pupille, était invraisemblable, mais c'était une option qu'il avait vite rejetée, puisque Pain était un cadavre. Un cadavre animé par des bâtons récepteurs de chakra, avait révélé son sharingan. Et qui disait récepteur signifiait émetteur.

Souvent, Konan, la binôme de Pain, disparaissait et ne revenait que longtemps après. Itachi en avait déduit qu'elle savait d'où provenait le chakra et qu'une entrée secrète était cachée dans la salle de réunion.

Alors il avait attendu que tout le monde soit couché pour se relever, arme au poing, sharingan au clair, pour découvrir l'entrée des coulisses de Pain, pour en apprendre plus sur le sujet.

Tâtonnant les murs sans résultat, sa pupille ne décelant rien, il finit par aller s'installer dans le fauteuil du chef, pour réfléchir.

Le Troisième lui avait affirmé qu'ils lui feraient parvenir un signe au moment où il serait propice de commencer à échanger des informations. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, il était tenu à l'écart de la plupart des secrets de l'organisation, il était envoyé en mission, parfois. La plupart du temps des assassinats. Un Seigneur du pays de l'eau avait commandité la mort naturelle de sa maîtresse enceinte, par exemple.

Un mouvement dans le couloir interrompit ses pensées, il se leva pour suivre l'ombre, avec discrétion et grâce, finissant par la retrouver deux corridors plus loin en train de fureter. C'était une des incarnations de Pain, mais pas l'habituelle.

Intrigué, Itachi s'infiltra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte dérobée que Pain avait ouverte pour le pister à distance.

Le jeu dura longtemps, sa cible s'amusant à disparaître, laissant place à un autre avatar, puis à un troisième, les six s'enchaînant et l'entraînant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles d'Ame.

Ils étaient à présent face à face dans un immense couloir qui luisait doucement d'éclats blancs.

— À quoi rime ce jeu de piste ? s'agaça-t-il un instant.

Pain sourit et se volatilisa, laissant Itachi au fond des souterrains, grognant de frustration. Évidemment. L'éloigner de la salle de réunion pour permettre aux autres chefs de sortir et dissimuler son entrée. Le temps qu'il remonte, il n'y aurait déjà plus de trace pour lui indiquer où se trouvait l'ouverture. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir comme un bleu.

Bien malgré lui, il laissa une lueur amusée danser sur ses rétines, en dépit de la vexation qu'il ressentait.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une aussi bonne partie de cache-cache.


	3. Libellule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot du jour était "Libellule".  
> Itachi a 21-22 ans à ce moment de l'histoire.

— Tu me surveilles encore…

Le soupir d'Itachi s'était adressé au décor qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter, pourtant. Les rencontres nocturnes avec Pain s'étaient multipliées depuis leur première partie de cache-cache et il lui semblait que la tête pensante d'Akatsuki n'avait jamais caché sa méfiance à son encontre, multipliant les heures passées à scruter le moindre de ses gestes.

Émergeant de l'ombre dans laquelle il se terrait, Pain vint se poster à côté d'Itachi qui était assis les deux pieds dans le vide.

— Fêtes-tu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme à l'air égaré.

— En quelque sorte.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la lune qui se reflétait sur les nuages de pluie qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Il n'en dit pas plus, cependant, refusant de s'épancher sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet anniversaire morbide, célébrant cette nuit où il avait condamné le clan Uchiha.

Le silence revint entre eux, sans qu'il ne parvienne à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard qui persistait sur sa nuque. Finalement, Pain s'assit à ses côtés pour observer son profil sans pudeur.

— Tu me fais penser à une libellule.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, Itachi tendit un regard perplexe à l'homme installé près de lui.

— J'ai été affublé de bien des surnoms, mais celui-là, je ne le comprends pas.

— As-tu déjà observé le vol d'une libellule ?

Pain scruta les réactions d'Itachi qui dénia d'un bref mouvement de tête. Il en avait contemplé des créatures, des coccinelles dans le jardin, aux corbeaux. Pas les libellules. Pain parut s'installer plus confortablement, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

— Elle ne fait jamais demi-tour. Elle avance coûte que coûte. Elle ne renonce pas. Elle atteint son but, ou meurt en essayant. C'est ce que vous appelez la Flamme de la Volonté, vous autres, à Konoha.

— J'ai trahi Konoha, soupira Itachi en rejetant l'association d'une voix fatiguée. C'est malvenu de m'y rattacher encore.

De nouvelles minutes de silence s'installèrent. Durant ce laps de temps, Pain s'appuya sur ses mains pour regarder le ciel.

— C'était un compliment, chuchota-t-il d'une voix chargée d'excuses. Moi, j'aime beaucoup les libellules, je trouve ça très beau.

— Je ne l'avais pas mal pris, rétorqua Itachi en se tournant vers lui.

Le vent souffla, s'emmêlant dans les cheveux d'Itachi, dans le manteau de Pain et leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas.

Mu par une envie soudaine, chevillée à son estomac, Pain se pencha, ses rinnegans ancrés dans le regard rouge d'Itachi, son souffle glissa sur les lèvres du plus jeune membre d'Akatsuki. Il allait le faire. Il allait enfin connaître le goût de cet homme.

Il ne parvint pas au bout de son mouvement : deux doigts se posèrent sur sa bouche, le repoussant doucement.

— Si tu veux m'embrasser…

Il hésita une demi-seconde, souffla, braqua un regard déterminé sur Pain.

— Si tu veux m'embrasser, ne m'inflige pas le contact d'une chair morte. Viens le faire en personne.

Invitation ou rejet, c'était à présent entre les mains de Pain qui s'éloigna, se relevant finalement.

— Quel dommage.

Il repartit sans ajouter un mot et Itachi ne le suivit pas des yeux, reportant son regard sur les nuages qu'il observait.


	4. Havane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot du jour était "Havane".  
> Itachi a un peu plus de 15 ans.

La planque d'Ame de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki n'était pas, loin s'en fallait, l'endroit le plus prisé quand il s'agissait de se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade. Pourtant, la réunion du jour était décousue, entrecoupée de rires étouffés qui essayaient de se faire passer pour des toussotements à chaque fois que Pain les foudroyait de son regard aux couleurs de la toute-puissance.

Lui-même peinait à garder son impassibilité et à ne pas sourire des facéties retenues de Deidara qui se moquait – plus ou moins gentiment – d'Itachi. La raison des plaisanteries était la suivante : parti sur les routes pendant quelques mois, Itachi était revenu après une poussée de croissance avec son uniforme trop petit.

Même Konan mordait discrètement ses lèvres pour rester aussi impassible que son binôme, sans y parvenir totalement.

Mener une réunion dans de telles conditions était extrêmement difficile et deux choix s'offraient à lui : tous les punir de façon sévère ou régler la cause de leur hilarité en temporisant la réunion, la reportant de quelques heures.

Massant douloureusement ses tempes, il lança un nouveau regard d'avertissement à Deidara – une hilarité si forte était exagérée, le gosse n'était pas si ridicule que ça – et fit claquer sa langue en direction d'Hidan. Le silence revint tant bien que mal et il finit par soupirer.

— Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont des soucis de concentration, aujourd'hui. Je serai magnanime pour cette fois et mettrai cette dissipation sur le compte de votre fatigue. Les six mois précédents ont été chargés en missions ardues et je comprends que ce soit difficile pour vous autres de parvenir à rester attentifs. Vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans une heure.

Et, se garda-t-il de rajouter, c'était proprement honteux que des hommes de cette envergure rigolent autant pour un adolescent en pleine croissance.

Quand ils se levèrent tous, il demanda à Itachi de le suivre. Le plus jeune s'exécuta avec un brin de méfiance, regardant Pain pousser une porte qui, en temps normal, demeurait strictement close.

L'occupant des lieux entra le premier, invitant le renégat de Konoha à pénétrer à son tour. Itachi avança prudemment, observant la pièce avec beaucoup d'attention. C'était une chambre décorée dans des nuances de marron étonnantes, comme l'épais tapis Havane.

— Où est-on ? s'interrogea Itachi en scrutant l'avatar de Pain qui lui retourna un œil abasourdi.

— Dans ma chambre, répondit-il comme une évidence.

L'invité fronça les sourcils en s'approchant du couchage. Il tâta un coussin – moelleux à souhait –, effleura les couvertures beiges, puis considéra Pain qui cherchait quelque chose dans une armoire.

— Je pensais que tu ne dormais pas, marmonna Itachi.

Interrompant ses mouvements, Pain lui jeta une œillade par-dessus son épaule.

— Ce corps, précisa Nagato en désignant Yahiko, ne dort pas. Mais moi, je dors. Rarement. Déshabille-toi.

Il revint à sa fouille alors qu'Itachi laissait échapper un sourire, ses doigts venant aux boutons pression de son vêtement devenu trop court. Il le retira et le plia avant de le poser sur le bord du lit.

— Il y a donc bel et bien un septième homme, jubila Itachi. J'en étais sûr.

— Tu dois mesurer la même taille que moi à ton âge, à peu près, ignora Pain en refermant le placard d'une main.

L'autre était chargée d'un cintre qu'il tendit à Itachi. Ce dernier s'en saisit, y porta une attention particulière. C'était sensiblement le même uniforme, à la différence près que le manteau n'était pas orné de nuages rouges.

— C'est le premier uniforme d'Akatsuki, renseigna Nagato.

Un voile de regret tomba sur son visage et il soupira.

— Ce n'est pas parfait, mais ça ira au moins pour la réunion.

— Merci.

L'adolescent arrêta tout mouvement, quasiment nu au milieu de la chambre de Pain qui cilla en sentant sur lui un regard inquisiteur.

— Tu veux que je sorte ?

— Non, pouffa Itachi en commençant à enfiler les vieux vêtements de son dirigeant. Je ne suis pas pudique à ce point, j'ai été Anbu, tu sais. Les vestiaires communs sont monnaie courante, dans ces unités.

Le tatouage sur son épaule en attestait et Pain hocha la tête, la gorge un peu serrée à la vue de cette tenue émergeant d'un passé lointain, la nostalgie cognant contre son cœur toujours plus fort. Il s'approcha, ajusta les habits, laissa échapper un sourire.

— Ça te va bien.

S'étudiant dans le miroir, Itachi approuva.

— Ce n'est pas très pratique pour bouger, j'ai l'impression. Ou est-ce parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude ?

— Je m'en débrouillais, moi. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'habituer, tu auras un nouvel uniforme à ta taille dès demain. Sortons, compléta-t-il en désignant la porte.

Arrivé près de l'ouverture, Itachi hésita à actionner la poignée. Il pivota vers Pain, l'examinant de haut en bas.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? Pain, c'est cette nécro–

— Thanatopraxie, corrigea Nagato en claquant la langue. Je ne fais qu'embaumer des dépouilles. La nécromancie joue avec les âmes des défunts et ce qui est mort doit le rester.

Le mantra qu'il se répétait depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pourrait, s'il le souhaitait, ramener Yahiko, qu'il aurait pu, mais qu'il avait trop tergiversé, glissa naturellement entre ses lèvres.

Itachi approuva d'un hochement de tête, sans pour autant adhérer à l'explication.

— Je voudrais connaître ton nom, insista-t-il en plongeant son regard hypnotique dans le violet du rinnegan.

— Je m'appelais Nagato, céda Pain.

— Alors, sourit Itachi, merci pour les vêtements, Nagato. Je te les restituerai en l'état.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retira de la pièce, laissant Pain sidéré par la douceur et la gentillesse qu'il avait perçu en Itachi le Parricide, un instant.


	5. Rêveries

Sans un bruit, Nagato poussa la porte de la chambre et entra, sachant qu'elle serait vide de toute présence humaine. C'était rare qu'il accepte de délaisser ses avatars pour se déplacer en personne, mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait évident qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement.

Il mit les lys qu'il tenait sur la table, les laissant répandre leur odeur capiteuse dans toute la pièce, puis il s'évertua à en faire le tour, appréciant l'ordre martial de chaque objet. Les couvertures avaient été pliées et posées au pied du matelas et tout était rangé.

Le parfum des lys finit par se mélanger à celui d'Itachi et, l'espace d'une seconde, Nagato ferma les paupières pour savourer cette odeur, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

— Tu es venu en personne ?

La voix n'était pas plus qu'un murmure et Nagato rouvrait les yeux, les tournant vers sa direction, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

D'un hochement de tête, il désigna le lit, avant de s'y traîner douloureusement. Il s'assit sur le bord, montra la place à côté de lui en continuant de laisser ses rétines épouser chacun des objets qu'il apercevait.

— C'est la première fois que j'entre dans cette pièce, signala-t-il après que le lit se fut affaissé sous le poids de l'autre.

— Il faut dire que tu n'as pas vraiment pris le temps de visiter, ces dernières années.

Un bras glissa dans son dos et une tête vint sur son épaule. Nagato rendit l'étreinte avec force.

— Ces trois jours…

Il buta sur les mots et se ressaisit, secouant la tête en papillonnant des cils.

— Ces trois jours qu'on a passés ensemble, ça m'a donné un bon aperçu de ce qu'aurait été mon rêve, quand tout sera fini. Nous deux, dans un endroit paisible, sans bruit, un feu de cheminée… J'aurais aimé passer mon éternité ainsi.

Il déglutit et l'autre se redressa, le contemplant d'un air inquiet. Il tendit le visage à la caresse qui vint au bord de ses yeux, esquissa un sourire, détourna le regard. Se coula à son tour contre l'épaule offerte. Des doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux en les caressant, tirant un nœud sans y prendre garde.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Nagato, étonné, releva la tête et se tourna vers l'autre ninja qui grimaça en guise d'excuses.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Si tu ne meurs pas, ton rêve pourra exister.

— Je ne suis pas capable de lancer les Arcanes Lunaires Infinis, il nous faut Madara et je suis le seul qui peut le ramener à la vie.

Il prit un silence douloureux.

— Mon rêve aurait pu être réalité, avoua-t-il finalement. J'aurais dû accepter son invitation.

Konan le considéra d'un air perplexe et il humecta ses lèvres.

— Il a quelques mois, je… Il y a quelques mois, j'ai voulu l'embrasser. Il m'a dit de venir le faire en personne et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et aujourd'hui, il est mort.

Malgré lui, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Konan les essuya avec délicatesse.

— Ça me fait physiquement _mal_ d'y penser, sanglota Nagato. Je savais qu'il finirait par mourir, mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'éprouver deux fois une telle douleur.

— Il faut dire, murmura Konan en se serrant contre lui, le berçant doucement, que tout s'est enchaîné très vite… D'abord Maître Jiraiya qui reparaît, ensuite Itachi qui perd son combat… Ça a dû te rappeler Yahiko.

Il ahana un peu, prit une profonde respiration puis secoua la tête. S'il fut incapable de formuler l'idée qu'il avait placée derrière ce geste, elle se chargea de traduire et une tristesse immense s'empara d'elle. Elle l'enlaça plus fort encore.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, suffisamment pour que l'odeur des lys leur fasse tourner la tête.

Quand ils se relevèrent, tous leurs deuils étaient derrière eux et ils avaient le regard braqué sur l'avenir.


	6. Quiétude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot du jour était "Migraine"

— C'est la première fois que je m'en sers dans un but bienveillant, s'excusa Itachi, alors il y a probablement quelques failles.

Nagato battit des cils, éberlué, observant autour de lui avec perplexité. La dernière chose dont il parvenait à se rappeler était un mal de tête sourd qui l'avait empêché de dormir, enserrant son crâne dans un étau, glissant dans la nuque, enflammant ses yeux.

Il n'avait absolument pas le souvenir de s'être rendu dans cette charmante petite cabane avec une vue imprenable sur la forêt. Il lui semblait percevoir le ruissèlement apaisant d'une rivière, quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à s'infiltrer dans la pièce par les fenêtres, diffusant une lumière teintée d'un vert magnifique. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée et, revenant de son étonnement, Nagato nota le décalage léger entre les sons et les mouvements.

Il se tourna vers son subordonné qui avait parlé d'une voix calme et semblait à présent vérifier autour de lui où se trouvaient les failles. Cherchant dans sa mémoire alors qu'il laissait ses yeux se promener sur la silhouette d'Itachi.

Il se souvenait d'avoir eu cette migraine. Il était allé se coucher quand ça s'était amplifié sans cesser de tirer toujours plus sur ses yeux, endolorissant petit à petit sa mâchoire, ses oreilles et ses pommettes. La nuque raidie, incapable de supporter le poids de sa couverture et de ses vêtements, il avait tourné et viré. Et il avait perdu le contrôle.

— Tu as usé de ton dojutsu sur moi ? devina-t-il.

Itachi hocha la tête en revenant vers lui.

— Et ça a marché ? s'étonna Nagato.

— Il semblerait que la protection de ton rinnegan s'affaiblisse quand tu souffres d'une migraine ophtalmique.

— C'est cohérent, admit Nagato en massant ses tempes.

De toute évidence, même la puissante illusion d'Itachi ne le protégeait pas de la douleur que son véritable corps ressentait. Un oiseau chanta une délicieuse mélodie et il ferma les paupières, s'asseyant sur le canapé pour masser les tempes avec plus de force.

— Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-il alors que ses rétines se posaient un peu partout.

Il évaluait la disparition de son champ de vision. Ses migraines étaient toujours construites sur le même schéma. Petit à petit, son champ de vision rétrécissait, et bientôt, une tache noire et terriblement douloureuse l'empêcherait de voir les paupières ouvertes, se transformant en puits de lumière atroce s'il essayait de s'y soustraire en fermant les yeux.

— C'était l'endroit que je préférais à Konoha, avoua Itachi dans un soupir. Un morceau de quiétude. C'était Shisui qui me l'avait montré. Pour apaiser les migraines, il venait là. Les utilisateurs de sharingan souffrent énormément de l'accumulation de chakra dans les yeux, le nerf optique est sensible. C'est un défaut méconnu de cette pupille…

Il se tut en considérant longuement Nagato, déçu de ne pas avoir pu matérialiser une illusion où il aurait eu sa véritable apparence. Il finit par aller s'asseoir près de Pain, l'incitant à le regarder.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Nagato ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. C'était Itachi qui restait l'unique maître de cette dimension. C'était lui qui décidait.

Ce fut ainsi que Nagato se trouva la tête sur les genoux du renégat de Konoha, ses mains fraîches massant la nuque raidie de douleur, apaisant la tension dans les cheveux, effleurant le visage avec douceur, prodiguant des caresses étonnamment tendres.

L'instant se prolongea tant et si bien que le chef d'Akatsuki finit par se détendre, se rendant compte bien longtemps après que les doigts d'Itachi descendaient bien plus bas que les contours de sa mâchoire, frôlant sa clavicule, s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements pour tracer des arabesques envoûtantes sur son torse, ses épaules, ses bras.

— Je pourrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité, souffla Nagato dans son confort.

Itachi eut un pâle sourire.

— Ça ne durera que trois jours, nia-t-il. Enfin, dans cette dimension, ce sera trois jours. Dans le monde réel, il ne se sera écoulé qu'une poignée de secondes.

Quelques heures passèrent dans le silence, Nagato somnolant presque sous les caresses prodiguées par son subalterne. Un nouvel oiseau chanta. Il leva une main engourdie par le bien-être pour la contempler, heureux de voir que sa vision revenait à la normale. Le silence, la luminosité, les caresses, tout était apaisant et relaxant.

— Il s'appelait Yahiko, énonça-t-il.

Itachi lui porta un regard interrogateur, ses caresses cessèrent une fraction de seconde. Il reprit ses gestes dès que Nagato remua d'inconfort.

— Celui que tu appelles « un cadavre ». Il s'appelait Yahiko. Qui est Shisui ?

Itachi s'étira, la configuration des lieux changea et le canapé devint un lit moelleux, les laissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, recouverts par un épais édredon. Le parricide referma ses bras sur Nagato, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

— C'était mon meilleur ami. Il est mort il y a longtemps.

Un nouveau silence. Les mains d'Itachi reprirent leurs caresses et il murmura « Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu ? ». À l'oreille de Nagato, cette phrase sonna désespérée, mais il ne trouva aucune réponse à formuler.

— Je viendrai, promit-il.

De nouvelles heures s'égrenèrent au rythme des caresses qu'ils s'offraient. Bientôt, le temps fut écoulé et l'illusion commença à se dissiper.

— Tu ne seras plus là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nagato. Quand j'émergerai. Tu seras parti.

— Oui, admit Itachi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire.

Sans prévenir, il se tourna vers Nagato et se jeta dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement.

— Je voulais venir te voir ce soir, avoua-t-il, pour te faire mes adieux en personne.

Pain referma l'étreinte, ses paupières s'abaissant douloureusement. Ça, ça ne faisait vraiment pas partie du grand plan. Tomber amoureux. C'était se laisser une possibilité de changer d'avis et il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour, pas après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour ce plan.

* * *

Dans la chambre, le silence souffreteux fut interrompu par un soupir de bien-être. Konan fronça les sourcils en regardant Itachi se redresser, méfiante. Le parricide replaça les couvertures, effleura une mèche de cheveux.

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus dans le noir, il n'avait que trop prolongé l'utilisation de sa pupille et il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour son combat fratricide qu'il ne pouvait hélas pas repousser plus.

Il traversa la chambre, sentant sur lui le regard méfiant de Konan. Il s'arrêta à son niveau et murmura :

— Il devrait dormir pendant un ou deux jours.

Elle hocha la tête, retournant près de son meilleur ami pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Elle constata avec soulagement que Nagato dormait paisiblement, sa respiration était régulière et lente, son visage semblait plus détendu que jamais. Avec amour, elle se pencha pour embrasser son front. Et se redressa quand la voix d'Itachi la saisit – elle pensait qu'il était sorti.

— Qui était Yahiko ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle releva un menton bravache, orientant son regard vers lui avec une pointe de tristesse.

— C'était l'amour de nos vies.

Le cœur un peu serré, Itachi hocha sèchement la tête avant de sortir, chassant ces trois jours de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la suite des événements.


	7. Jusqu'à ce que la mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème de cet OS était "viennoiserie" !

Le calme avant la tempête. Cela faisait déjà des heures entières que l'invocateur de la réincarnation des âmes les forçait à marcher sans qu'ils ne sachent où aller les mener cette promenade.

Aucun d'eux n'avait encore ouvert la bouche pour parler. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment quoi dire. Le vent soufflait, frais, leur permettant de deviner un mois d'octobre bien entamé. Si Nagato soupçonnait que le plan de Madara s'était accéléré, Itachi, lui, ne pouvait réellement déterminer l'année.

Depuis combien de temps était-il mort ? Qu'était-il advenu de Sasuke ? Que voulait l'invocateur ?

Ils marchèrent encore une centaine de mètres, puis Nagato ricana.

— Ça, c'est de la nécromancie, affirma-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

Émergeant de ses pensées, Itachi tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, examinant sans un mot les cheveux blancs, le corps amaigri qui pesait si peu dans ses bras, la peau grise et les rinnegans, au milieu de ce visage émacié, qui paraissaient luire dans l'obscurité. Finalement, il soupira.

— Je dois bien l'admettre, les deux manœuvres sont différentes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que l'une est moins condamnable que l'autre. Tu _aimais_ cet homme et tu t'es servi de son corps comme outil.

— Oui. C'était trop dur de le laisser partir, confessa Nagato en baissant les yeux. Il était tout pour moi.

— Tu as la confession facile, s'étonna Itachi. Que s'est-il passé ? Avec Yahiko, comment est-il mort ?

Un silence. Nagato en profita pour déglutir, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

— Hanzô la Salamandre et Konoha, siffla-t-il avec aigreur.

Quelque chose de terrifiant flamboya dans ses yeux et Itachi retint un frisson. Il savait tout du pouvoir du rinnegan, il connaissait les légendes qui entouraient cette pupille sacrée et il en craignait le courroux. Alors, il ne répliqua pas, laissant Nagato souffler et raconter.

— Akatsuki existait déjà à cette époque, mais ne ressemblait pas à ce que tu en connais. Nous n'étions pas des mercenaires, mais des ninjas pacifistes. Nous – il, Yahiko, il voulait réunir les hommes par le dialogue, faire cesser les combats et amener la paix. Il était… Yahiko, il était charismatique, c'était un leader né et il était drôle, et… Il était si beau…

Il tourna la tête et Itachi fronça les ailettes de son nez en sentant une odeur sucrée et chaude émaner de ses cheveux. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant.

— Hanzô a pris peur, je suppose. Il s'est allié avec Konoha pour tendre un piège à Akatsuki. Et il est mort dans mes bras. Il était tout pour moi et je l'ai perdu. Je crois que j'ai sombré dans la folie, à cet instant.

Itachi ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela faisait. Il était un Uchiha, après tout, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait tenu à sauver son frère. Ce n'était pas que par amour fraternel, c'était aussi parce qu'il savait que son sang maudit ne lui permettrait pas de ne pas devenir fou s'il perdait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Quelque chose percuta dans son esprit et il se tourna vers Nagato :

— Tu es un Uchiha ?

— Non, s'étonna Nagato. Si mes cheveux n'avaient pas blanchi, tu ne m'aurais probablement pas posé la question. Leur couleur rouge était la fierté de mon clan, autrefois.

— Un Uzumaki, comprit Itachi. C'est étrange…

Il consentit à développer en sentant sur lui le regard perplexe de l'ancien chef d'Akatsuki.

— Le sharingan est une pupille extrêmement puissante, mais il y a une lourde contrepartie. Elle se nourrit de haine et la haine n'existe pas sans amour. Quand un Uchiha perd quelqu'un qu'il aime, un type particulier de chakra s'accumule dans ses yeux, ce qui donne naissance au sharingan. Alors, quand on perd la personne qui nous est inestimable…

— Vous devenez fous, compléta Nagato avec horreur. Quel fardeau lourd à porter…

Un silence pensif s'installa entre eux, le temps que l'invocateur les force à s'arrêter dans un temple abandonné, les mettant en position d'attente.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas fou ? demanda Nagato d'une voix perplexe. Tu m'as déjà parlé de Shisui, ton meilleur ami mort, pourquoi n'es-tu pas fou ?

— La personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux n'est pas morte, expliqua-t-il simplement. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort… Mon frère cadet.

Les feuilles des arbres qui entouraient le temple bruissaient doucement et il était étrange de savoir qu'il faisait froid sans le ressentir pour autant. Itachi se demanda vaguement si c'était ça qu'éprouvait Nagato quand il manipulait les corps de Pain. Ni faim, ni froid, ni douleur, ni fatigue. Étrange. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son binôme vint une nouvelle fois vers lui et il l'identifia clairement.

— Tu sens le melonpan, lança-t-il avec surprise. C'est étonnant, je ne pensais pas que la réincarnation des âmes dégageait une odeur appétissante.

Nagato ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors qu'Itachi se rapprochait de lui pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas. C'était assez étrange d'éprouver leur liberté de mouvement de cette façon, mais visiblement, l'invocateur n'avait pas totalement bridé leurs déplacements.

Le bout du nez d'Itachi passa derrière l'oreille de Nagato qui déglutit et Itachi finit par se redresser.

— Tu sens vraiment le melonpan, chuchota-t-il.

— Je… C'est ton frère cadet qui t'a tué, réorienta-t-il. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que tu l'avais laissé vivre pour tester tes capacités.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

— J'ai menti. J'étais seulement incapable de lever la main sur lui.

La conversation se tarit, Nagato ne parvenant pas à rebondir sur cette idée. Le temps passa. Finalement, il prit sur lui et hésita. Se rétracta. Il étendit sa main, prêt à effleurer son compagnon d'infortune, et les retira avant même de le toucher. Il se fustigea longuement.

C'était tout de même cocasse : il était un ninja surentraîné, à la tête d'une organisation criminelle qui faisait trembler le monde et il n'était pas capable de tendre les doigts pour donner de l'affection à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il reporta son regard sur le ciel d'étoiles et roula des yeux devant le risible de sa situation.

— Tu penses qu'il y a une vie après la mort ? demanda-t-il au lieu de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

— Bien sûr.

Itachi se déplaça, humant toujours l'air avec plaisir.

— Sinon, d'où nous aurait-il ramenés ? Je t'ai attendu, tu sais.

Le changement de sujet était abrupt. Nagato tourna la tête vers lui, rendant compte qu'il était tout de même drôlement près.

— Chaque soir que j'ai passé à Ame, j'ai souhaité que tu viennes. Tu n'es jamais venu.

— Je suis là, maintenant, si tu le souhaites.

Il y eut un silence de plus avant qu'Itachi se décide à avancer plus près encore.

Le premier baiser fut bref. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent trop peu, leurs langues s'effleurèrent à peine et Itachi s'écarta avec un rire doux, pour observer les yeux qui le scrutaient.

— Tu n'en as pas que l'odeur, chuchota le renégat de Konoha. Tu en as aussi le goût. Du melonpan.

Le second baiser s'éternisa et dura. Quand le jour se leva, annonçant le retour de la guerre, la fin de cet échange, ils se séparèrent sous l'impulsion du contrôle de l'invocateur pour reprendre la marche et sur une promesse : s'il existait une vie après la mort, alors, ils s'y retrouveraient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin ! Merci d'avoir lu ce recueil !


End file.
